The Return of Yami
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: A change in Dark Side of Deminsions; Yami stays in the human world and lives with the Kiba brothers. kind of a rewrite(also Seto doesn't go to the spirit world due to this). a yami and seto couple. haven't written yu-gi-oh for awhile so I plan on trying to get back into it. hope you guys like:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=set after darkside of deminsions; yami ends up staying. Yami and seto couple. Yami is depressed and a self-harmer in this. just read.

All of Yugi's pals are gone or at college so Yami feels about 10 times worse. in this seto doesn't go to spirit world though

Chapter 1=New Home, New Life

Yami P.O.V

I stayed in the human world. I was beaten and raped in the spirit world and was now terrified of going back. People glammorized spirit world

but honestly it was just somewhere where older priests and superiors...

-Flashback-

I screamed in pain as an older priest thrusted in and out of me saying I was a tight little virgin whore...well used to be a virgin. I just lost it.

I sobbed in pain as blood and cumm shot down my thighs and he fucked me even harder, holding me down. He slapped me for making too much noise and then chained me up in a

cell with Bakura.

Bakura wasn't as villianous as people thought. He actually became my friend along with Seth(dark Kiba and the priest). "Here, it's a warm rag but it should help

the wounds." Bakura said. Bakura and Seth were like older brothers to me now. I nodded sobbing.

-End of Flashback-

I sighed feeling alone. Yugi was at some college for duelists, Jonouchi in a college hours away, Otagi also gone and so on. I now lived with the Kibas after decideing to stay.

"Here's your room." Seto said. I looked at the room. It had blue wallpaper and purple carpet. "Feel free to do anything to it. Just don't destroy the property is all." he said.

I nodded. "Thanks...for giving me a home." I said. He chuckled. "Yami you're my favorite by far out of all the other crazy ass holes that call themselves dark halfs. You acually

got me to enjoy duel monsters again. Of course I would take you in." he said.

Seto P.O.V

I smiled. He's so adorable! I can now remember why I fought so hard to get him back here. "Our chef is making pizza burgers tonight. Ok." I said. Yami looked puzzled. I then remembered he

was from another country and another world entirely at times. "A pizza sandwitch. It's really good. Seen Jonouchi give you pizza before when you shared a body with Yugi so I know you like pastas. You'll like it.

Don't worry."

I smiled at the memory. Yugi loved burgers and Jonouchi being the idiot he was found out how much of oppisites the 2 were so he tricked Yami eating a normal pizza.

-Flashback-

It was at Battle City finals and we were having a celebration party for the finalists. Jonouchi had tricked Yami into eating a pepperoni pizza and sauce was on his upper lip. "See. Now imagine it as a

sandwitch Yami." Jonouchi said. Silence. I leaned over and wiped Yami's mouth. Only Mokuba knew that I had fallen for Yami. It was why I had wanted to duel him so badly after the first duel.

"You have sauce on your lip." I said. "Oh." he muttered. "Is he trying to teach you about modern time food?" I asked. Yami nodded. "Yes but I don't like a lot of the foods Yugi does." he said. I smiled at Jonouchi.

"May I take your student?" I asked. He rose an eyebrow. "If you tell him you like him someday. I am not a moron Kiba and Yami should know." Jonouchi said.

Then I lead Yami to my room. I pointed out what the deserts were and what the dishes were. I had had Roland bring a bit of everything. "So what do you usually like?" I asked. He shrugged. "Lets just see how things go."

I smiled handing Yami a pastry.

-End of Flashback-

"Are you going to college too?" Yami asked. I chuckled. "No. Yami you forget that I am a genius. I am running a company already and have a full-time job. You don't have to worry. I'm not taking off." I said. It had to look

like everyone took off on him. "Everyone else is going to try and hit their dreams too. You know how I want to build Kaiba Lands everywhere right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well your friends just have to aim higher for their goals...kind of like how you had to with your memories. For highschool graduates you go to a place called college. However they do have things called vacations and stuff

too." I explain. I smiled seeing that Yami slightly cheered up. Then he hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Seto! You're the best!" he said. Wow! I'm the best. I smiled at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The Return of 2 Other Darks

Yami P.O.V

Seto had hired me as his assisstant. I asked him and he said. "You know how my dark half helped you with practically everything in the past before his mind was controlled by his father." he asked.

I nodded. "Feel bad for him. He did great as a cousin but yeah." I said. Seto sighed. "Well assisstants are sort of the hired help too. They are not there 24/7 like Seth was. Have seen his memories through our

link during Battle City. He didn't sleep much due to that and I know you 2 were abused by other priests. An assisstant is someone that helps out basically and no...others won't hurt you. I won't let them."

Seto replied.

"Speaking of your dear cousin, he returned. He works part-time at a cafe. So if you want a friend or something there you go." Seto said. I hugged him. Seto smiled hugging me back.

-Later;first time at work-

Seto P.O.V

Yami was doing great! I told him to get me coffee with only some cream in it as a first command as an assisstant. He did so and returned with the coffee perfecto! I gave him a thumbs up. He blushed bright

red. I smiled slightly. Soon it was time to head home. I pulled up Netflick and to watch movies with Yami and soon we were watching some romance movie. Yami wrinkled his nose as the girl sucked faces with a guy who wasn't even that

good looking.

"Poser" I thought. The guy's hair was obviously bleached and he looked fake. The next movie was great! It was a Harry Potter one. Yami fell asleep in my lap when Mokuba entered the room raising an eyebrow. "Not interupting anything,

am I?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Besides I doubt he likes me." I said. Mokuba smiled. "You know Yami does a lot for you to be saying that and now he's curled up on your lap asleep." Mokuba said. "You might want to rethink those words." I sighed.

"By the way, Seth is now in Domino but...he's only a part-time cafe worker and Yami's cousin now. He doesn't plan on bothering anyone." I said.

"I forgave him by now after seeing his past. You know I think your other half isn't straight either. He most likely has a thing for that theif." Mokuba said. I smiled. True. Seth did have a soft spot for Bakura and the theif seemed so gentle

when it came to my dark. He was probably why Seth changed now. I smiled. "I should thank Bakura next time I see him." I said.

"He's back too. Bakura now works at a Hot Topic." Mokuba said, smileing. I sighed. Bakura works at a place like that. Made sense. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Dinner and Love Confessions

Seto P.O.V

I acually liked Hot Topic. Some of my clothes came from the store. I found Bakura manning the register and noted he had pierced his left ear. I got new pants,a few T-shirts, and a Cd of my favorite band

(Linkin Park) and Bakura rung them up. "Arigato. Um, I also want to say thanks...for being there for Seth." I said.

He smiled. "I also made sure those other priests didn't kill Yami. I know you well enough to know you would pick a fight with them." he said. "Well thanks Bakura." I said. "No problem. Yami is like a brother

to me." he said. I smiled at this. After awhile, I made something of a friendship with the theif.

-Elsewhere-

Yami P.O.V

"How did you get here?" I asked Seth. Mokuba and I were at the cafe he worked. "I left. We're allowed to do so." Seth said. "So did you tell your special someone yet or are you acting like a complete baka still?"

"He ended up as Seto's assisstant." Mokuba said. The 2 chuckled at this as I took a drink of my coffee beat red. Then a "ding" was heard.

"That's the next table. Have to get it." Seth said. After awhile Mokuba and I headed home. "I like him now. He's funny." Mokuba said. I smiled lightly at Mokuba. We entered the manor to find Seto reading a book waiting

for us.

"How does going out to eat sound to you guys?" he asked. "Jeeze, Seto. I'm going to a friends today. Have a essay that he asked for help on. Sorry." Mokuba said. But as he left I saw Mokuba smirk at me. That kid gets too many ideas

from Seth. "Guess it's just us two. Come on. This place makes the best pastas and I did promise to show you more modern day meals." he said.

We got to a fancy restarant and Seto took me to a table and waited for me to order. I ordered the spaghetti. I had seen Yugi's grandpa cook it so I had a vague clue on spaghetti and it had to be something. When they came back,

Seto smiled. " There is meat in your dish with pasta sauce and the noodles. Some do like spaghetti some don't" he said.

"Do you?" I asked takeing a bite. I knew about it from the russian roulete game Mokuba had me play before Death T. I was assured that things were ok but Spaghetti just freaked me out. I took another bite and..."Well I've had it before and

I think your brother knew I wasn't used to other foods. He had your chef add foreign spices so I am glad in a way even if it was back then." I said.

Seto P.O.V

I knew Yami was talking about the Russian Roulete game before Death T. Mokuba was a bit less serious than I was. He was more curious about Yami than me. He wanted to learn about him, have a 2nd big brother and so on. I think he still did. But the events happened differently.

-Flashback-

"Can you cook the pasta a different way...like if it's from Eygpt or something?" Mokuba had asked the cook. He also only used a pill that gave a person stomach sickness for about 2 hours. No death. After the first capsule monsters duel he decided he wanted to learn more.

So during the match he had foods that his rival was used to and more well adjusted to. By then Mokuba was used to Seth.

After the game Yami put a hand on his shoulder. "You lied. You said you poisoned Jonouchi." he said. Mokuba sighed. "Other Yugi you'll learn as you stay in this world that some people will use you due to the powers you have. I am curious on what you're like and want to get to

know you better. I'm sorry for what I did." he said.

-End of Flashback-

"That was a darker part of our history. Seth had just shoved my step-dad out a window and my stepfather was sort of like your priests. Part of why I am not surprised Seth stood up for you. He'll attack abusive people if he has to. He just doesn't get you can't do that in modern day

society." I said. Yami smiled. "You seem like you would too...if someone you cared for were hurt." he said.

I smiled looking at the still dark bruises on Yami's arms. "Mabe...you are defiantly on that list, Yami." I said with a smile. Then I leaned over and captured his lips with a kiss. "I love you so much!" I said. He blushed looking down, embarrassed making him look even more cute.

"I love you too, Seto." After awhile we left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=In His Arms

Yami P.O.V

I was getting groceries with Mokuba. I was still nurvous about it...about sex with Seto after being raped but wanted to get over it. Lately I had been reading magizines on how to be romantic with your significant other. Cooking for them and other things and so on.

"It's almost White Day. You could..." Mokuba was about to say. "Um what's a white day?" I asked. At times I felt stupid over modern events.

Mokuba sighed. "It's a modern holiday. Sort of like Valentines Day but it's sort of a romantic one. I'm getting Rebecca a box of chocolates since I cant cook." he said. "Mokuba, I could teach you. Consider it a thank you for telling me what White Day is." I said.

The brunet shrugged. After that I spent a week teaching Mokuba how to cook. I had become friends with both him and Rebecca.

-Flashback-

"I thought you hated me" I told Rebecca over coffee. She rolled her eyes. "I said I would forgive you if you got Yugi back. You got him back. That Oricalcos is a thing in past. We're not thinking about it any more. Ok." she said, smileing. She was ok. "Um...ok." I said.

"So do you enjoy it...being back here Yami?" Rebecca asked. I nodded. "Live with Seto now." I said. She giggled.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just most call him Kaiba and you use his name so casually. It's sweet." she said. "I'm happy for you. It's sort of like how Yugi and Jonouchi are now." I sighed knowing abiou was with the blond. Yugi seemed happy the last time I saw him. I also hoped

the 2 got married soon.

-End of Flashback-

Soon it was White Day. I made Seto coffee flavored and dark chocolates and set them on his office desk with a "Happy White Day, Seto" note. I knew how to cook for awhile. I used to have to cook for Yugi because all he knew how to make was burgers.

-That Night-

Yami P.O.V

It's late. Mabe he doesn't know. I began to get undressed and then arms wrapped around me. "Happy White Day, Yami. I love you." Seto said, kissing my lips. "I love you too." I said. Wait...he has a busy job. Of course. Seto guided me to his room. "Want to...give sex

a try? I promise I won't hurt you like them." he said. I nodded.

Seto P.O.V

I gently pulled off the rest of Yami's clothes and then got out some lube. "What's that? The priests...they never..." he began. "It's so it doesn't hurt." I said, sealing his lips with a kiss and coating my fingers with the lube. Yami blushed a dark shade of red at this.

Then I put 1 finger in his hole and then 2. Soft moans of pleasure came out of Yami as I hit right where he likes it. Then I positioned myself.

"Ready?" I asked. He snuggled against me as I held him. Then I thrusted right into him gently. I thrusted in and out, making sure not to hurt Yami. He made soft cries of pleasure and soon he came. I smiled. "This is sex with someone who loves you. They make sure it doesn't hurt and

look after you. I promise to look after you forever Yami." I said, kissing his lips.

He smiled at me. "Yami Mutto will you marry me and become Yami Kaiba?" I asked. He nodded his head. I pulled him into my arms holding him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Wedding Horrors

Normal P.O.V(Yup it's normal P.O.V in this)

"And do you Yami, take Seto to be your husband?" said the priest. "I do." Yami said. Anzu was kicked out for being homophobic. Rebecca had been invited and was seated by everyone else. "They are so adorable together!"

she said. Yugi nodded. He had left his college town to watch his dark half get married. "I'm happy for him." Yugi said as he watched Seto hug Yami.

Yugi had heard all Yami's thoughts through their mind-link and knew all along how his dark felt for the CEO. Yugi was now married To Jonouchi. "Well Kaiba wanted Yami back in the world of the living for a reason. Yami was

his true love. Kind of like you and me, Yugi." Jonouchi said, smileing.

Yugi smiled at Jonouchi at this. "Curious on why Yami likes marbel cake though." Yugi said. "My brother had him try it." Mokuba said. Yugi smiled happy Kaiba had also got Yami to try modern day foods. "Well I am going to give my

wedding gift to the 2 grooms. I know they will need it." he said.

Yugi approached the 2. The 2 looked at Yugi. "Abiou! It's good to see you again." Yami said. Yugi noted that Kaiba got Yami in a wedding dress. He gazed questionly at the CEO. "He looks better in a dress than me." Seto said. "and has

nothing to do with you wanting to see him in one at all. You know, Jonouchi got me to whear the dress. I'm not that naive." Yugi said. Anyways, my gift should be opened privatly.

"Why Yugi? I want you to see us open it." Yami asked. Yugi leaned over and whispered in Yami's ear and then smirked. "Ohhh." Yami sounded."I get that you know little on the modern era but you might like it, Yami." Yugi said.

-That Night-

Seto P.O.V

We opened Yugi's gift to find a maid dress, a pharaoh get up, and a school girl uniform for sexual cosplay and a note. It read

"Got the idea when I saw that you dressed Yami in a brides dress. Have fun!Oh and Seto if you hurt my dark half, I'll kill you. From, Yugi."

Yugi became a tad darker after being around Yami for a number of years. "You wouldn't." my husband said. I chuckled. "It was a

gift. Pleassssse, husband dearest! For me?" I begged. A few minutes later, I got Yami in the maids uniform. He was bright red and watching me as

I looked him over.

I smiled at him. "Such an adorable maid, you are, Yami." I said.

-The Next Day-

Yami P.O.V

I can't beleive he got me into one of those outfits. Yugi sent a text. "You like them?" he asked. "Those were embarrassing" I sent back. Then he sent. "Well it was to spice

up your sex life." I blushed at this. Seto came down, hugged me and then kissed up and down along my neck. "I loved last night." he said.

"Ok. Thanks abiou. I loved them." I said. Seto was now nuzzleing against me.

The End

P.S=Yup that's it. Yami has the crap embarrassed out of him on his wedding night. I'm that funny.


End file.
